Ragnaroks ragnarok
by Glacial Fang
Summary: A king's Death... a curse and a promice.... 13 souls... chaos and death behind the joy of the world...
1. Prolouge first end

Disclaimer;

I do not own gravity corp. (copyright 2000-2007… I think) Ragnarok online, heck! I don't own any thing… yes the characters are original but I don't own my note book! it owns me!

Me: To those who got 'disturbed' by all the wrong spellings I apologize for me and my (cough)computers(cough)

Computer: hey! I READ THAT!!!

Me: aaaanywho…. Heres an updated form I tried to fix as much as I can tell me if there are any left

This fic is based on the game/anime not the manga

P.S. I hope you like it is my first fan fic!!

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

(change of POV)

**Skills/Spells **(when some one shouts them) **or Shouting**

* * *

Prologue:

"First End"

* * *

clashing of steel was the only sounds that were heard from the once malevolent gory throne room.

"Ahh..." The Knight in a broken blood stained armor, who was leaning behind a pillar for about a minute, was now heavily breathing and close to exhaustion ''damn, I cant keep this up any longer sooner or later he's going find me...''

The pillar suddenly slashed through revealing a goat like creature holding a scythe big roar was let out by a giant goat like creature ,who was now eyeing the knight

Preparing to strike, the knight trying to stand

"Foolish human do you think that you can beat ME?!? The great baphomet! (an: whats the real spelling of 'baphomet') then you must be crazy" he laughed maniacally

"I am gonna… ahh… take YOU down if it's the last thing I DO!!" **BOWLING BASH!!! **"**AHHHHH!!!**" the knight jumped at the baphomet and swung his sword with his last bit of strength but to no avail the baphomet wasn't even scratched.

It laughed at the knight, who was now kneeling breathing heavily gasping for air, "you call yourself a knight? a hero? a king? HA! look around you... you shall suffer the same fate..." the

knight look at his fallen comrades... but was caught of when the baphomet punched him towards the wall" all have tried and failed you think that your any different besides the fact that you are a so called king and even a hero! Hehehe… look at your self what a hero..."he said

"What did we humans ever do to you monsters? why are your doing this to us?" said the knight gasping for air in between words

"ALL humans are the same they're sinful and impure thinking they are so great, calling us monsters when you are the monsters... Hahaha… Any Last words John?" with that he prepares his scythe readying a deadly strike.

John grabs a bit of energy to stand "g..o... T..o… He..." the baphomet swings his giant scythe at him then every thing becomes white yes he is dead boho

(baphos POV)

"bwahahaha foolish mortal" said baphomet walking away but then "gyahhh what's happening to me **GHAAAAA!!!**" a seal with the devil star appeared on his stomach "Damn... times up i guess..." slowly but surely the large goat turned to a small wisp and flew to a cave just outside of prontera "for I shall rest when the hero falls" 'what a deal I ma...'ZZZZZZ

(John's POV) (warning: corny speech up a head)

when he regains his sight he finds himself in a blank room with 3 sides on his right was a door colored white which has a seal of a Cross in a sword facing upwards and on his left was a black door which had a seal of 2triangles put together like the devil star, (an: like the one on dark lord) and was colored red. and in front of him was a goldish jewel ,the emporium, and beside it were 12 other jewels the Opal, Sapphire, Zircon, ruby, etc...

'Where am I? How did I get here? What's happening?'

then out of nowhere a figment appears in front of him a young woman who looks like she is around 5 years old dressed in a gown of both black and white holding a silver spear and on the other hand was a shield of gold, she had the wings of an angel that was colored black.

"Whe... Where am... I?" John stuttered in a confused voice

In a childish voice "over there" the kid poited to the spot where he was at

"huh?" john sayed confused

"any way your dead and Odin said for me to open the gate for you" she sayed holding her spear up towards the white door slowly opening

"what wget me out of here I have a son to raise and… and the baphomet" john knelt crying

"I'm sorry... I cant help you much but… well I'll take care of your family" she said closing her eyes

Angrily john said in response "yah like what can you do?"

"I cant do anything directly but I can let one of my freinds do it"

"How can she protect him its not like she can just wave her hand and it will die just like that"

"she can't but your child William you see... he is one of the chosen ones to free rune midgard from this suffering" she said Raising her head "they'll be fine I promise... the baphomet and his legion of minions used up their powers fighting you and need to Rally they're powers... in other words there going to take a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG nap"

"How long?" said the knight calming down a bit

"They take different times but the baphomet will take exactly 15 years from this day... the rest are different… any way rest now for you have entered Valhalla..." with that the white door opened

"Go I promise… he will live"

* * *

Short? yes I know but I am going to make the others longer and even better pls review

Sucks yahyahyah

K that's me for now keep visiting for the next chap "New Life"


	2. Chapter 1 Novice Academy

I skipped "new life" I'll make it another time… but in the mean time…

This is my fan fic i own the characters but not the setting, monsters, things they are, etc...

This fic is based on the game/anime not the mange

P.S. PKK Haseo (owi) I got something from you I hope ya dont mind

* * *

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

(change of POV)

**Skills/Spells **(when some one shouts them) **or Shouting**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Novice Academy"

* * *

A sound was heard from a comfy yet old bed

"huh?" a pink haired woman knight walks up to a small but comfortable looking bed

another sound was heard again this time even louder

"Will?" the woman said both curiously and concerned

"5 more mints pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." said the brunet haired novice trying to cover himself with his sheets when he was cut of short

"**GET UP!!!**" the knight said ANGRILY now

"**WHAAA! **yes mam" the novice was now on his feet and saluting like a scared rok lee naruto

"I cant believe you look a the time its 8:45 am the academy registration closes at 9:00 and its a 10 minute run you haven't brushed your teeth..." (an: um I think we should skip that part)

"yah yah yah... don't worry Ritz (an: as in the biscuit and the girl in ffta) the test isn't till Monday..." now he was again trying to fall back asleep

"WILL!!!" The knight replied even more angrily "**TODAY IS MONDAY**"

"What!!!" the novice looked in the calendar it was Monday alright "**NO WAY!!!**" he said shocked as he raced downstairs of the house and readied himself putting on his clothes taking a bath, half of it actual... blah blah blah and raced down the streets like he had agi up + slepnir + cart boost + a person riding a peco peco who just finished gulping down a berserk potion + the speed of 100 assassins put together + a student who is friggin late for school worrying he will flunk the final exam and will have to stay another year… fast enough?

"I'm late I'm late!!!" by the time he reached the castle gate

"hey kid signing up?" a guard asked him from the side

"yah give me a sec" will said tiredly panting in between words I wouldn't blame him though he made a 10 minute run in 5 minutes

"C'mon kid" the guard said "registrations almost over you got 2 minutes left"

"Oh c'mon" was said whiningly by Will running off again to the registration area "I'd like to sign up for the exam pleas" said will out of exhaustion

"Ok Mr. William Robert" (AN: how did she know his name!!!) "the first test will be in the right to test how much you know about rune midgard"

When he entered the room he saw a dark blue haired novice wearing a blue bandana as a head band answering the test questions so fast the proctor dint even ask the question yet and he answered them "intelligence, jelopy, 1,539,983 Z, ca..."

"Ok ok, you pass" the proctor said scratching his head confused how a person can talk that fast even answer questions before they were asked

"Humph…!" said the novice being given a back pack, which is full of items and equips, teleported to the next room

"Umm... hi are you the question person?" said will

"Yah why?" was the rude reply of the proctor

"id like to take the exam ple.." he was cut of when the proctor said "no, no, no, no, **NO!!!** You pass I don't care I cant take this any more!!! here take this with you and go" he handed will a piece of paper and a bag similar to the other novice earlier and teleported to the next room as will entered the room he looked around the room it had 45 sets and he took the only one left the seat, in front of the novice earlier...

"OK guys settle down" a man wearing clothes similar to a novice yet different... "I am Patrick your orientater now keeping the introductions aside who here knows what they will be their jobs?"

will turned around looking at the other novices a few novices as he thought 'yah yah yah… I know what I want to be my life long dream is to be a swords man… to fight evil and kick some ass!!!' will thought to him self imagining himself fighting a horde of orcs

"I will be talking about the different possibilities of a novice for example me a super novice kind of a jack of all traits..." said the strangely dressed novice with messy green hair and a nut shell helm "ok the basic components of..."skip again

A snoring sound was heard again "huh what?-Who?-Where?-When?-How?"

"hay..." Patrick said disappointed "I go through this every year"

"oh well... everybody go back to your seats that means you too" he pointed to 2 novices who were moving around the classroom and talking "I want you to fill these" he said while distributing some papers "these are personality tests to those who don't know what they want to be they will help you decide on what jobs your best suited for when your done give them to me and wait in the next room"

'Ok let's see... I see a shirt in the street what do I think first... a .yay a new shirt, b. I wonder who owns it, c. what brand is it?, d. nothing because I ignore it...' yet another skip "f..i...n..i..sh...ed" William said exhausted "here it is"

"uhu, ok, i see" Patrick said checking his paper

"So what am I?" William now made a cute chibi face with flowers in the background and pretty butterflies (A.N.:something like in ouran, the little kid)

"Oh you're not getting the results now you get them after the last test"

"Oh man..." he sighed

"Common go already wait in the next room for the next test"

(30 minutes later)

"ok everybody here?" Patrick put up his finger and started counting "1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 42, 43, 44, 4... Hey where's 45!!!"

"...here..." the blue haired novice said in the corner "if you're done, lets get this over with..."

"Ok the last test is..."

* * *

lol teaser? Tune in for the next chapter "Field test"

Me: Review k!!! I'll accept flames but in a nice fashion.

Note book: Is that possible?

Computer: shut up you!

Me: c'mon cant we just get along?

Mont blank: no, kupo (gets up and eats me)

Game analogy:

Agility (agi) up – an acolyte skill that increases movement speed and agility

Slepneir – a legendary foot wear that increases your movement speed, life, mana and regeneration rate

Cart Boost – a merchant skill that give the user a boost in movement speed if he/she has equipped a cart

Pecopeco – a giant bird like creature that knights and crusaders ride they look like chokobos

Berserk potion


	3. Chapter 2 Feild Test

This is my fan fic i own the characters but not the setting, monsters, things they are, etc...

This fic is based on the game/anime not the manga

Im editing all the chapters so here goes

* * *

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_**chanting of spells**__"_

(change of POV)

**Skills/Spells **(when some one shouts them) **or Shouting**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Field test"

"the last test is a ...field test" an uhh of disappointment was heard through the room was heard "what you want to make it written?" the whole (class?) in unison let out a big no "thought so, since you guys are still weak, I'll group you in parties" Patrick said continuing going though some paper "there will be 5 people in each party ok... here's the list:

party 1

-Ricardo

-Basilio

-Teresa

-Balbino

-Arthur

party 2

-William

-Edward

-Alec

-Carl

-Christopher

party 3

-Bea

-Maria

-Krizel

-Trixi

-Angela

party 4

-Marlon

-Don

-Mark

-Jeremiah

-Edel

party 5

-Jarah

-Justin

-Vince

-Gerard

-Angelica

party 6

-Demitilio

-LA

-Julian

-Jeffrey

-Lana

party 7

-Roman

-Raphael

-Kathleen

-Marcia

-Denise

party 8

-Lorraine

-Lara

-Gizzel

-Shirra

-Anna

party 9

-Jaclyn

-Angela

-Elijah

-Giselle

-Ayana

(A.N: Go Gen San!!! Though we may have )

Ok group-up and get ready to move out" he ended and posted the list next to the door.

"ok... where's group 2?" William continued while looking for his group.

a novice said staring at William "hey!" a voice said from apparently nowhere "Are you William?"

William said "Yup why?"

"great!!!" he exclaimed "hey guys here he is" the white haired novice said dragging William over to another group of novices

William asked "so you guys are group 2?"

"What do you think..." the blue haired novice said sarcastically

"... any way my name is Christopher nice to meet you" the red haired novice raised his hand to shake William's hand

"hey man, names William, will for short" William said shaking Christopher's hand

"Hi names Alec" said a short tanned? Novice waved at will

William waved back and said "hey"

"I'm Carl" the white haired novice said bumping the other novice beside him in the arm

Edward made a sigh then started to talk "names Edward, there happy now" Edward said irritated

"ok guys!!!" Patrick exclaimed "time to set out"

"c'mon!!!" William exclaimed while being teleported to a big field with a bridge in the middle and another castle on the other side

"Ok the last test is to get to the other side and find a hidden folder with your names on it. and as a added twist the room is filled with aggressive monsters" Patrick smiled and focused his energy "meet me in the other side when your done TELEPORT See ya!!" with that the party went out in different directions

were going to follow will's group

"uh… not here…" Alec said rumbling through a bush

a grumble was let out by Carl's stomach "I'm hungry... lets stop and rest for a bit"

Carl said rubbing his stomach

"the sooner we find he folder the sooner we get to rest" Edward said hitting Carl in head

"he's right" William said while searching through some bushes

"im gona look over here..." Edward said walking of to a bushy area of the field

"Here is the item you have requested… go faster before anyone notices" a cute little voice said dropping a folder on the ground

"Thanks" Edward walked back over to his groups "here i found it"

in the back "take this" Alec stabbed a poring in the stomach and it exploded then he grind

"yah" was said by Carl holding up his hand

Christopher said pointing at "um... sorry to break your fun but look behind you"

"huh... AHHHHH!!!" Alec screamed as a horde of porings staring at him

"huh?" William looked behind him "hey Ed!!! where have you been? you've been gone for about um... 5 minutes"

"just here and there anyway..." Edward got out from his back pack a folder "...i found the folder"

Alec is running in the back ground and tripped

Carl asked curiously grabbing it and holding it up in the air against the sun trying to see what's in it? where did you find it?"

Edward said scratching the back of his head "uhm... just... hey look don't you think we shouldn't go help him? c'mon" he got a knife out of his bag and charged at the pile porings onto of Alec

"Help..." porings started to pile up on him as in PILE!!!! "...me..." Alec whined

William said "well come on then lets go" then he charged towards the pile up

both of Carl & Christopher stared at each other and simultaneously said "charge!!!"

poink blam boing were the sounds heard

"wah..." Alec said whiningly

"that takes care of them" William said while swiping(?) his hands

Edward squinted his eyes and stared of to the distance "there... I can see the exit"

"what!!!" Carl exclaimed "c'mon" he started to run towards the exit

Christopher started to walk casually hands in his pocket "so what do you guys think your jobs are gona be?" he asked out of thin air "Me a Blacksmith is the life for me"

"uhm..." William said staring at space then...

Carl cut him off and said "**MONK**" he then smiled and started punching the air "you know those people who go pow-pow wham haya... wha!!! **asura strike**" then giggles coming from 2 porings in a distance could be heard

"Alec?" said Christopher staring at him

"Well..." he started staring into space "...since both my parents are assassins... well I guess I'll be an assassin"

"how about you Ed?" Christopher poked Edward in the arm

"huh?" Edward said sigh "if it'll make you stop asking a wizard"

"nice" Christopher said "so that's a Blacksmith, Monk, Assassin, Wizard... oh! forgot what about you will?"

"well... I guess a sowrdy but an advanced job eh... maybe a knight?"

"ok" Christopher said bumping into a pole "ow ow ow..."

"heheh... were here" Edward said looking at Patrick

"oh your here" staring at the party "well where's the folder?" he continued holding his hand out

"Huh? oh I forgot here it is" Handing a folder to Patrick

Patrick opened the folder and said "ok you actually guessed your jobs... I'll warp you to your respective academy for you to get started on your life journeys say your goodbyes and lets go" "**warp portal!!!**"

"see ya" Edward walked in the portal

"nice knowing ya'll" Alec said following Edward

Carl waved at the others jumping into the portal

"bahbay" Christopher said going into the portal

"Well lets go" Patrick said pointing to the portal forcing will into it

* * *

This is my 2nd chap up k ill see you guys up in the next episode of Ragnarok's Ragnarok

ps i know this chapter was boring but hey I'll make it better and wrong spelling free!

analogy:

porings a cute round blob of pink jelly


End file.
